


Help Me - Part 2

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Help Me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky feels lost, F/M, Feels, Hidden Secrets, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Marvel One-shot, Nerves, Reader is worried, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, keeping secrets, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky has a bad nightmare which causes him to relapse, forcing the team to take action. The reader calms him down the only way she can. (This is Part 2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part, finally! Sorry it's short :(

Bucky’s relapse was a week ago and it was not easy, to say the least. Not only did he blame himself for the damage he caused, but you still haven’t told him of your “gift”. You wanted to tell him so badly, but you weren’t sure how to. Or even how he was going to react. In fact, you were scared shitless when it came to that. You and Bucky were together for a good while, and keeping this secret from him for so long, ate at your insides. You kept telling yourself that today was the day you were going to come clean and tell him everything. So what was holding you back?

Maybe because there he was standing in all his sweaty glory, beating the crap out of the bag in front of him. With a look that could kill anyone. He didn’t notice you come in and thankfully he didn’t notice you leave. You just turned the corner when you smacked right into a hard surface. You groaned as you rubbed your now sore nose and looked up to see Steve standing in front of you. 

 

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” 

 

“Other than a sore nose, I’m fine.” You looked between the door of the training room back to Steve. He was currently staring at the door, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“He in there?” You let out a small sigh and ran a hand through your hair untangling the knots. But you soon gave up and decided to throw it all in a messy bun. 

“Yeah, he’s in there. Probably deciding on who’s beating the crap out of.” Steve focused on you again. 

“What do you mean?” Grabbing his arm, you pull him towards the entrance, to see Bucky still going hard at it. Except for this time, the white tape on his right hand was red, his shirt was on the floor in a heap and his hair sticking to his face. And he showed no signs of stopping. Steve exhaled beside you, his face twisted with concern. 

 

“You need to go talk to him (Y/N).” You gaped at him. 

 

“What? Like right now?” He nodded, “Yes right now.” You shook your head and started to back away. 

“No Steve. He looks like h-he, what if I trigger something? What if I-we-goddammit Steve, why do I have to talk to him now when he’s beating the bag to a pulp?” It’s not like you were afraid to  _ talk  _ to him, but mainly worried that he would relapse again and you wouldn’t be able to knock him out in time. Steve grabbed your shoulders turning you to face him, 

“Look (Y/N), he’s been in there all day, every day. He’s killing himself, he won’t leave. Believe me, I tried, but he doesn’t listen to me. We need to do something before he hurts himself more.” 

You looked back towards the door, hearing the repetitive pounding, an occasional grunt, and heavy breathing. You missed Bucky terribly. The way he hugged you at night, how he greeted you in the morning with kisses, making you tea just the way you liked it. Staying up late at night watching movies, bickering on who’s turn it was to make more popcorn. His now non-existent presence in your life started to take its toll on you. You were losing sleep, you always slept on his side of the bed wrapped up in his shirts, his scent giving you comfort. 

 

“If anything goes wrong, just let us know and we’ll come running. He’s not going to hurt you (Y/N). Just talk to him.” 

 

“Okay,” you nodded your head looking at Steve before glancing back at the door again “I’ll talk to him. I can’t promise you what will happen, though, but I’ll do my best.” He squeezed your shoulders encouragingly, before turning you to face the door. 

“Let me know if you need help, okay?” You look at Steve one more time before you head inside the gym. 

 

“You got it, Cap.” 

 

_ ‘Bucky whatever you do, please don’t freak out and please just understand.’ _ Releasing the breath you were holding, you pushed open the door and closed it behind you. Bucky was still at the punching bag, except this time he looked downright terrible. His movements were jerky and sloppy. Blood was dripping from his hand and onto the floor, but he didn’t seem to notice. Not only that, but he was breathing heavily, so bad that if he didn’t stop what he was doing he could hyperventilate. You moved then; taking cautious steps towards him calling out his name to make him aware of your presence. 

 

“Bucky?” 

 

He stopped mid swing, the bag swaying in front of him. You watched as Bucky lowered his arms to his sides and his shoulders slump forward. He stood like that for awhile before he whispered, “Please tell me you’re real.” His voice cracked from lack of use. He was staring at the floor, his chestnut hair falling off his face as he spoke. 

“P-please be real, because if you’re not then, I don’t want to wake up.” You moved towards him slowly to not alarm him. Cautiously reaching out, you grab his right hand in yours, hoping that the next thing you did wouldn’t get you killed.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post something else today, depending on when I get an open window. :)


End file.
